Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. The controllers are often arranged hierarchically in a control and automation system. For example, lower-level controllers are often used to receive measurements from the sensors and perform process control operations to generate control signals for the actuators. Higher-level controllers are often used to perform higher-level functions, such as planning, scheduling, and optimization operations. Human operators routinely interact with controllers and other devices in a control and automation system, such as to review warnings, alarms, or other notifications associated with various events and make adjustments to control or other operations.